Slutty Hermione (Monsters, Animals, Domination)
by Slutty Hermione Granger
Summary: ALL CHARACTERS ARE ABOVE OR AT THE AGE OF 18 even if appllied othervise This fanfiction is written from Hermione's POW. It won't dramaticly change the plot of the books. Rather than that it's focuse on Hermione's secret sexual desires. Fanfiction will include RAPE, BDSM, MONSTER FUCK, BEASTALITY... English is not my main language. Please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.
1. Slutty Hermione

An owl was resting on the fence of Heathgate Street in northwest London. It has just delivered a letter addressed to Hermione Jean Granger. The letter was written by professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione quickly read the letter but it didn't make much sense to her. She never heard of Hogwarts let alone applied for it. Last few months were very strange for her. Sometimes she could move light objects or even close the door with her thoughts. She also noticed few hairs in her private area and decided to shave them. Curiosity drove her to read everything there is to know about puberty and soon she discovered sex and with that, masturbation. Even though she had no interest in boys yet, she loved pleasuring herself every evening before sleep. First she force her index finger and middle finger down her throat (she could get them both fully in her mouth with little to no gagging by now) to get them nice and wet. She spat on her left hand and got her clitoris sogging wet. She then proceeded to put her right hand fingers into her needy little pussy. When feeling brave, she sometimes tried to put as many fingers as she could inside her. Sadly she couldn't fit more than three yet but she promised herself that in the upcoming year she will train herself to maybe even take on a fist. "How will I get a dick in there if I can barely fit three fingers?" she often said to herself "I need to stretch it a bit".

Hermione showed the Hogwarts letter to her parents with hope they knew what this school was all about. Sadly they also haven't heard of Hogwarts. They decided to write back so they could get some more information. By the end of summer vacation she knew everything about Hogwarts. She read quite some books about it. She also learnt a few basic spells. One particularly useful was vibrationis which made her wand vibrate. The orgasms with it were amazing but it was kind of hard to stop the wand because counter spell required correct hand movement which wasn't easy while the bloody stick was vibrating all over the place.

On the first of September she boarded Hogwarts express. To make the trip even more interesting she inserted a ping pong ball beforehand. It took quite some time and effort to get it in not to mention some pain from her tight hole stretching, but once in, it felt amazing and Hermione was proud about her achievement. She decided to sit with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter because it was the least crowded coupe in the train. Two boys were friendly but they didn't even read the school books let alone learnt them like she did. When they arrived at their destination Hermione was blown away by the shire scale of the castle. But what really intrigued her was the biggest man she ever saw. »Oh my god his dick must be huge« she thought to herself. He introduced himself as Hagrid the gatekeeper of Hogwarts. Only first graders went to the castle with boats. Hermione was glad that some water from the lake occasionally splashed into the boat so she could have an excuse why is she so wet. She couldn't stop imagining Hagrid's huge cock plowing her tight virgin cunt, and the pingpong ball inside her didn't help the matters either. Her thoughts were interrupted by tall strict looking women. Professor McGonagall lead them to the great hall where the sorting had would choose their house. She was hoping she would get into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. But before that, headmaster gave them some rules of where not to be if they don't want a painful death. Professor McGonagall looked at the parchment and Hermione was the first to be sorted. »Relax« she said to herself while she slowly walked to the sorting hat. »Hmm very hard working this one, yes. But also really horny, even at such a young age. Hufflepuffs are too strict and don't approve dirty thoughts you know young girl. So I have no choice but to put you in GRYFFINDOR!« it screamed. Hermione panicked thinking that the others heard what the hat was saying but it seemed like the crowd only heard where she has been sorted and not the reasoning behind it. She let out a sight of relief and walked over to Gryffindor table. With every step she felt the ping pong ball which was buried deep inside her. The pain of having it stuck there for a few hours and the thoughts of Hagrid's penis turned her on. She couldn't wait to get some alone time.


	2. Troll in Hermione

Hogwarts turned out even better than it was described in the books Hermione read. Most of the teachers loved her because she knew the answer to almost every question. Potion teacher, Snape, on the other hand simply despised her. Even Harry, the boy who lived, wasn't loved by him. But other than that there weren't many things she could say were bad at Hogwarts. She didn't have many friends but at least she had Ron and Harry. The last became the youngest seeker in a century. Flying wasn't for Hermione though. When she tried to lift the broom by saying »up« at prof. Hooch's PE class, the crazy broomstick decided to shoot out rapidly slapping Hermione's twat so hard she couldn't sit properly for the rest of the week. But more tragically, she couldn't even mastrubate.

When the three of them were going back to their common room, staircase moved. It leaded to a corridor with a single door. »Miow« echoed from downstaris. »Oh crap, it's Filtch's cat, Mrs. Norris. RUN«. They headed the only way they could, to the door at the end of the hallway but it was locked. »Alohomora« Hermione quickly opened the lock and they squeezed behind it just in time. But what they saw in front of them was even more terrifying than the old caretaker. A giant three headed dog slowly waking up turning its heads towards them. All three off them turned around and ran as fast as they could, screaming like mad man on the way back to Gryffindor tower. When back in safety of the common room they started talking about what they've just witnessed. "What's the matter with them« Ron shouted »why would they keep a beast like that in the school!" "That was the seventh floor, we could be expelled for going there…but the dog was there for a reason" said Hermione. The boys curiously looked at her. "Didn't you see where it was sitting?" "I was busy looking at the heads" replied Ron "were you looking at its penis to notice on what it was standing?" Hermione ignored the dirty question knowing full well Ronald was telling the truth. The picture of not one, but three huge penises made her extremely horny. "The dog was guarding a trap door. It's there for a reason".

It was the last day of October, the Halloween. Whole school was decorated and the atmosphere was great. They started learning a new spell wingardium leviosa. Hermione was the only one who mastered the spell in the first hour. She tried helping Ron but he was just hopeless. On the way to PE class she overheard Ron saying to Harry and some of their schoolmates "she's such a smart us…no wonder she has no friends. Complete control phreak". Hermione couldn't believe her ears. The only two people who she though cared at least a little for her betrayed her behind her back. She couldn't take it. She rushed to a crying Jane's bathroom where she knew, she would be alone. After crying until her eyes couldn't water anymore, she started masturbating furiously to get her mind off of her treacherous so called friends. But before she could cum, someone opened the door. Hermione freezed "Who would come here? Crying Jane spooked off almost everyone". Hiding in her toilet cab she heard heavy steps and deep breathing. "Who the hell could that be?" She tried to pull up her panties as quietly as possible but she slipped on the wet floor and fell on her butt. Whoever was in the bathroom screamed a battle roar and the top of all the cabins was gone. Surprised Hermione could only left out a short high pitched scream. She looked up and before her there was a giant troll with a 6 feet club in his right hand. He reached out for Hermione. Her panties were tangled around her ankles and prevented her from running away. He lifted her with his left hand like she was paper and brought her closer to his face to take a look at her. Troll was huge green beast with a fat belly and stupid grin on his face. His breath was atrocious. Hermione had her wand but they haven't been taught how to defend themselves from monsters like trolls. The only thing that came to her mind was spell spunjify . It was normally used on objects to make them soft and more elastic, but maybe it could help to prevent her bones from braking since the troll was holding her so tightly. She tried to struggle so he would loosen his grip but with no effect. The club he was previously holding fell onto the floor. His now free right hand was used to take off his dirty rug which was covering his absolutely massive penis. Hermione looked at that huge pile of meat with terror. She suspected where this was going. Troll grabbed her legs, one in one hand and the other leg with his other one ripping her panties. Hermione was facing towards his face, seeing his stupid but evil face. His now erect dick got closer to Hermione's crotch. It was huge and smelly. His balls were the size of a basketball. covered with filthy black pubic hair. His dick was so massive it had to squeeze by her thigs "If he penetrates my pussy with that… that thing I will break in half" she thought to herself, but there was nothing she could do. The troll was just too big and strong for her to fight. Hermione released a scream, sounding like an animal being slaughtered when the troll started pulling her legs closer to himself. She could feel the bones inside her being forcefully moved and her pussy stretching. Only the head of that dirty smelly monstrosity was inside her but her cervix was already penetrated and uterus filled to the brim. Her belly looked like she was 9 months pregnant but the troll wasn't satisfied with that. Hermione only managed to let out some weird animal noises but she couldn't scream for help since her lungs couldn't store enough air because of the dick pressing on them. She gathered the strength to look at her crotch but surprisingly she couldn't see any blood. She was a virgin but her hymen was broken a long time ago when she pushed her wand a bit too deep into her vagina. Nevertheless that dick should've tore her apart but maybe spunjify spell was actually working. Suddenly troll thrusted into her, forcing his dick balls deep. She wanted to scream but she was out of breath. Penis stretched her uterus passed her flat, not yet developed, chest since the rib cage was stopping it from going through her body. Hermione broke. Her eyes rolled backwards hands freely hanging back with no strength. Troll didn't care he continued to penetrate her cunt again and again. She was on the verge of being unconscious while the troll mercilessly pounded her hole. But something prevented her from going unconscious. "Was she enjoying this? No, there is no way. That dick is killing me, I can't cum from this" she thought to herself but her body disagreed with that. Her eyes watering from pain and joy, she came. Troll was also on the brink of orgasm. He picked up the pace and shoved his dick as far into her body as he could, cumming with a deep roar. Hermione filled up with troll's semen like a balloon. The pain was insane. Tired troll sat down on the floor, letting go of Hermione's legs. Even though he wasn't holding her anymore young witch couldn't get off of his still erect dick. Her wand was lying on the floor far from her reach and there was no support to hold on to so she was pushing down on his dick with her whole weight. It was blocking sperm to come out. Slowly his massive penis started to shrink and soften. Hermione gathered all the strength she had to pull herself off. Cum poured out of her gaping cunt creating a pool of white smelly sticky semen on the floor. Hermione has never seen cum. She successfully tried picking herself up onto her knees. She bent down and started drinking the mess on the floor like a dog, while some of it was still dripping out of her demolished pussy. She never tasted anything like it, salty yet sweet at the same time. She was out of strength. She collapsed on the floor in the middle of the puddle of cum and fainted.

The first thing she saw was two heads leaning towards her. Ron and Harry were looking at her worryingly. She looked around to see where she was. "You are in the hospital wing" told her Harry. "What happened?" said Ron "They wouldn't tell us more than that you were attacked by a troll". "Thank god, they don't know, no one must know I was raped by a troll and that I actually enjoyed it" though Hermione. "We're so sorry we talked badly of you" started Harry "you are the smartest person I know and we'd love to be your friends if you can forgive us". Hermione smiled but before she could say that she accepts their apology, prof. Mcgonagall entered the room and told the boys to leave her alone with miss Granger. When they were alone she started "Nobody knows except me, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. If you need to talk about anything come to my cabinet. You are welcome anytime." she said and left the room. Few minutes later Madam Pomfrey showed up and explained to her the tightening potion "Your internals and skin were protected by the smart use of spunjify spell. But your genitalia is stretched. Put three drops of this potion on your vagina 2 times per day and rub it in. It should be back to normal within a week". When she left Hermione did as she said only adding on a few more drops and then masturbating. Potion worked great as a lubricant and masturbation rubbed it in "I'll be as tight as a baby if I use this 5 times a day with a bit more drops" Hermione said to herself ecstatically.


End file.
